


Paint Me Like One of Your War Trophies

by Taeryfai



Series: Live and Let Avenge [12]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack Treated Seriously, Fanart, Fluff and Humor, FrostIron - Freeform, Gen, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012), Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, accompanying fanart, although not really, fge2017, frostirongiftexchange 2017, he consented to this, war trophy Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-17 19:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13083333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taeryfai/pseuds/Taeryfai
Summary: Loki came to Tony Stark with an odd request, some sort of Asgardian tradition where competitors bring their war trophies (although it's more of a champion now, thanks to Asgard seizing it's constant conquering of realms). Tony agrees because Loki makes an intriguing bargain. Things develop.Written for fangirlfreakofnature as part of the frostiron (not so) secret santa exchange on tumblr.





	Paint Me Like One of Your War Trophies

**Author's Note:**

> fangirlfreakofnature's prompt was “Fluffy and smutty and cute”. Hopefully I have delivered. Not as smutty or fluffy or even as cute as it could have been though as I am a terrible person.

 

 

 

“Anthony Stark, I desire and request your presence.”

“That’s nice dear. Most people do, it’s far more common than most would think. However, could you just be patient for a moment, I’m kind of in the middle of something, buddy.” Tony responded sending an eye towards Loki in mild disbelief. “Or rather, you’re not my buddy considering you tried to take over my planet and threw me out a window.”

“Trifle things, easily forgiven.” Tony scoffed as he swooped out of the way of the giant something. He was torn whether it was more of a worm or something else equally gross and squishy.

Most worms he encountered were not the size of buildings and had far too many... heads he was going to say heads. The heads that seemed to enjoy swinging at him with fat pale unseeing eyes. He did not think worms had them either. Either way, it was not supposed to be there in the middle of the street, he would prefer not to kill it. Not only because of animal rights groups but the mere thought of this creature’s guts made him feel a little queasy. The bristles were sickening enough as well as the pink fleshy segments.

“Still a little busy, perhaps another time? Besides aren’t you supposed to be locked up?” Tony murmured to Loki’s incessant looks, the unamused looks and demand for attention usually reserved for cats. The worst thing was that the looks were working far more than any talking would have.

“I require you now.” Loki demanded having decided to ignore the question about the state of his imprisonment. And to think he had almost forgotten that this guy was supposed to be  
royalty.

“I’ll give you my full attention princess, after I finish with this little guy. Is that okay with you? You have two options if you really want my presence that badly. Help me get rid of this thing or just wait.”

“I’ll wait.” Loki responded quite calmly deciding to conquer up a chair, or rather a throne, to sit patiently. Tony was not sure whether he should laugh or groan, but amusement was winning out. He should really be annoyed or even angry at this guy. He probably would be if he had not been distracted so by a giant freaking worm monster thing, but also if Loki didn't remind him so much of Aunt Peggy’s cat that she used to have.

She loved the thing even if Howard despised it, mostly because the cat hated Howard in return. The cat ruled the house and Tony could remember fondly (although he hated the cat at the time for doing so) how the cat would just look at him and slowly push a vase off a shelf. Even if he was the one who got into trouble for it. Despite how much of an utter arse that cat was, he had loved it. Mostly because of the way the cat liked to swipe for Howard but accepted him.

“Of course that’s the option you’ll choose. I don’t know why I expected anything different.” Tony muttered to himself, going back to the worm creature. When he looked back at Loki he was in a god-damn sun lounger flat out sunbathing.  So dumbfounded that he was, that’s when the worm finally got a hit in and he went smack into a building. Loki frowned at him as if he was ruining his fun, as if it was awfully inconsiderate of him, from over his sunglasses.

Then suddenly the worm was gone in a shimmer of green. Tony collected himself from the building and made a note to rebuild that apartment with compensation.

“Where did you send it?” It seemed like an important question.

“Somewhere where it would be appreciated.” Loki stated with a far too wide grin, Tony decided to just roll with it.

“Why thank you.” Tony was nothing if not gracious; years of charity balls and boardroom meetings had trained him well. “Took your time.” Mostly.

“It was blocking my sun,” Loki responded as cool as a cucumber. “And your antics were losing their entertainment value. Besides, it would not do any good for you to be injured would it?”

“I never knew you cared.”

“I need your face intact.” Now Tony was confused, he had thought Loki was so much of a diva he demanded one on one fights with his opponent’s attention solely on him. He was beginning to think he was wrong about that.

“What exactly do you want me for?” It had to be asked.

“I need you to be my war trophy.” Tony’s brain short-circuited for a moment. Surely he heard wrong.

“What?” He oh so eloquently asked.

“Did I not speak clearly enough for you before?”

“You were serious!” Tony was quite aware of how his voice had pitched higher and was far too squeaky for his liking. He did not need Loki’s widening smirk to realise that it had.

* * *

He did not know why he had agreed to it. Okay, he knew exactly why he agreed to it. There was the case of flattery and the fact that Loki had put emphasis on needing the best war trophy and that only he could do from Midgard. When Tony had mentioned one Steven Rogers, Loki had actually laughed in his face before taking it as an insult when he realised Tony was not joking. Tony sort of, maybe, definitely liked that. A balm to the age-old scars that Rogers had picked at and made raw again.

Also, Loki appealed to his science. Asgard. Actually going to Asgard.  Studying Asgard. Taking a big bag and sneakily taking little pieces of Asgard back to analyse, that Asgard. The bigger seller was Loki was going to allow him to study his magic, he could utilise it so hard. Utilise the heck out of it.

Admittedly Loki may not hold up on his bargain as who was he to actually trust the guy who threw him out of a window. A skyscraper’s window. However, Loki did pinkie promise (Tony still was not sure whether Loki was leading him on about the importance and the binding contract that came with shaking pinkies) and also science. The thirst for knowledge won over survival instincts, after all, it was curiosity that killed the cat. Fortunately for one Tony Stark, satisfaction brought it back.

They had decided to discuss it further in his lab, his private spot that few could intrude upon to discuss what would this stint as a ‘war trophy’ entail. He was somewhat startled with himself that he would take Loki of all people to his lab long before the rest of his ‘team’, the Avengers had even really heard of it. In the end, he agreed because of science, also it was a nice middle finger to Thor’s refusal to take him there. In your face, Thor, suck on those eggs.

It was a temporary stint for some kind of competition Asgard held, the winner got something or other. Loki promised he would not actually hold him against his will, Loki’s experience with Clint may have said otherwise, but Tony was all for second chances. Also science, mostly sweet, sweet science.

Really it was more champions than war trophy nowadays as Asgard drifted away from conquering, most champions actually were honoured to be chosen.

So he had told JARVIS to tell Pepper and Rhodey where he was going, and whoever else he thought should know. Just Pepper and Rhodey should be the ones who knew about Loki however, he would hate to think what SHIELD would do with that piece of knowledge. Or what assumptions they or the ‘Avengers' would make. Then he hurriedly left before JARVIS could connect to Pepper who would try and convince him otherwise. She was really rather good at authoritative, sometimes he just obeyed before he had time to think about it.

Loki had not quite explained what it entailed. Such as the fact there was a lot of metallic body paints there waiting for him.  
“Hold on now,” Tony stated feeling as if he had left his stomach behind when they had gone through the portal. He was fairly sure JARVIS connected to video call just as he stepped through the portal with Loki. He remembered hearing an outcry which sounded a lot like Rhodey and Pepper, low blow from JARVIS. Rhodey was the one JARVIS went to when even Pepper did not make him see sense. Both of them were just overkill. He sent a jaunty wave and a smirk before entering a place with far too much gold.

He was taken to Loki’s room, in a manner that reminded him far too much like a teenager sneaking a girlfriend in without letting their parents know, which soft greens and dark wood were a pleasant relief from what looked like Midas got a little touch happy.

Wow, he even got his own Princess Leia slave outfit. Lovely. Although how did Loki even know his size? He held it against himself in some kind of disbelief. How did Loki have his size?

“That is purely traditional wear. Typically reserved for the female sex.” Loki seemed almost a little sheepish. Did Loki have the capability to feel embarrassed? “You don’t have to wear it as it is. We can always adapt…”

“Would you like me to wear it?” Loki paused and Tony rather thought he had made Loki short circuit for a moment. Tony could have sworn that Loki’s throat bobbed at the thought. Very interesting.

“That would not be necessary.” Loki answered a little bit too stiffly. “However there is no backing out now, we've pinkie promised.”

“Wasn’t planning to, Billy Goat Gruff.” Loki gave him a blank look, Tony rather thought that one explained itself quite well as goat and his horned helmet. Surely Asgard had goats. He would bring up the paints if they became relevant because who knows it was Loki’s room maybe he liked to look pretty.  Who was he to judge with his immaculate goatee and designer  
sunglasses?

“You need to get undressed, the opening ceremony will begin soon enough.”

“Oh Loki, take a guy to dinner first.” Another blank look. Tony was beginning to think that the looks were purposely blank and it was Loki’s way of disguising the fact that he was judging him.

“You don’t expect to wear that to the opening ceremony.” The way Loki managed to roll utter distaste off of his tongue had to be an art at least.

“What is wrong with what I’m wearing?” Tony asked feeling that he should defeat his choice of clothing. Even if they were his pyjamas, a man could not always be choosy in what he wore when there were people who needed saving.

“Aside from the fact it’s hideous?” Loki quipped with a look of utter innocence.

Tony gave a small laugh of disbelieving outrage. “I’ll have you find that this pyjama set makes my ass look great.”

Loki’s eyes were unwittingly drawn to the aforementioned feature although he quickly diverted his gaze elsewhere. “That it may, however, my brother’s face staring at me is not appropriate for the ceremony. You are my champion, not his.”

“Oh my how possessive, I’m trembling in my bunny slippers.”

“You’re not wearing bunny slippers.” Loki was the definition of deadpan.

“I could be.” Tony answered defensively before mustering all the sass he could to put into the next sentence. “Oh, so what do you wish for me to wear, oh master.” Tony could have sworn that Loki’s eyes dilated at that, whelp he found someone’s kink.

Although he should have really seen it coming considering the whole ‘kneel’ incident.

The more he considered the more he could see JARVIS’ point of not happily going off with a war criminal just because he made a pinky promise not to enslave him. He was here now though.

“Asgardian clothing is customary and a cloak for the unrevealing, which is tonight.”

“Leaving your champion a little late, shouldn’t have you prepared a little more?”

“I was otherwise indisposed of until today.”

“Doing what?”

“In shackles counting every little groove in my cell. My prison sentence is either lifted to compete or I am to remain in the dungeons, the dungeons are so awfully boring, I chose to compete. Wouldn’t you? Of course, they had to make a condition to my competing, my champion had to be from Midgard, someone I had wronged. You were the only acceptable choice.”

Well, there was the answer to why he was not locked up, and some nice little ego boosts done in that matter of fact manner.

“Are you done with your incessant little questions yet?” It seemed that Tony had managed to irritate him. He was considerably more patient than he would have thought for a villain especially with how many questions he had been asking.

“I’m cool for now. Dress me up, I’m your dolly.” There was that vague look again, perhaps it was less of judging him and more of knowing he was referencing something but not knowing what. It was highly possible.

* * *

He jangled. He jangled like a goddamn Christmas tree with every movement that he made thanks to the jewellery Loki had placed upon him as was per ‘tradition’. He was beginning to wonder why Loki had to help him with all the jewellery by hand when he seemed fine with dressing himself with magic. Loki’s hands were quite cold and left his skin tingling every time his fingers drifted across his skin.

Tony was beginning to think that jewellery covered more surface area on his body than actual clothing. He may as well been wearing his Iron Man suit with how much metal was on him. Although he found it surprisingly thoughtful how the jewellery was in his ‘colours’ in gold with red jewels and gems.

Thankfully he got to wear something that was a lot less revealing than that Leia slave outfit though, and he got a swishy cloak which he found that he actually quite liked if solely for dramatic purposes.

“What is the deal with the paints?”

“Vital element, it’s for the decoration of our war trophies.”

“Like an Easter egg decorating competition? You just all sit around and paint pretty patterns on your people?”

“I am not familiar with your traditions but I’m assuming yes.”

Loki may have made a small mistake in when choosing his Midgardian. He had underestimated how attracted he could be to him. It was a dangerous thing.

“Paint me like one of your war trophies.” Tony stated sprawling over the couch, he did look rather appealing with his dark eyes and tousled hair. His ankles were locked together, adorned in golden anklets. They jangled which made Tony look at him appalled. One arm was thrown back over his head and Tony looked at him under his eyelashes. It took self-restraint but Loki cooled himself down.

Loki was not completely hideous was an observation that Tony made that day. He had not really noticed how not absolutely unattractive Loki was before that day. It turned out he was on the aesthetically pleasing side, he was figuring this out as Loki’s face was right in front of his. He admittedly almost blasted Loki the moment his hand went through his neck again. He was not as foolish as some would like to believe when it came to self-preservation, he did bring a portable suit with him and his mobile, which miraculously had reception. He was impressed but he had built it so he expected a standard of quality, but it exceeded even his expectations.

However, Loki was merely lightly grasping his chin to keep his head still whilst he worked on the body paint. All champions or ‘war trophies’ were to wear the proper markings. The better the markings the better the champion, he was basically the easter egg in an Easter egg decorating competition. The prettiest pattern is the winner, yippee.

It left Tony’s focus upon Loki’s face however with how close it was to his own. He supposed if he focused he could count each individual eyelash, but he was not going to however as that was plain weird. Instead, he found himself focusing on the slight tip of tongue that poked out as Loki carefully applied delicate patterns with a small brush that tickled slightly. Tony’s facial muscles twitched slightly in an effort not to laugh or even grin at the ticklish sensations.

Loki let out a small practically inaudible growl that did things to Tony, at the way Tony’s face could not help but react.  
Tony tried to keep his face still as he switched focus to Loki’s bone structure. There was not really much to look at aside from Loki. It was a good bone structure. Then he noticed something. Green. Loki’s eyes were green. A nice shade of green they were too.

Yet his brain was saying that was off. Were they always green? Something in his memory disagreed with that, they were blue? Perhaps they were always green but he merely just assumed they were blue because he never really took the time to remember something as trivial as eye colour when fighting someone. It was not like he was a close ranged fighter, even then his colours were varied by his visor.

Besides he did not stop mid-battle to try and figure out the enemy’s eye colour as realistically what use would that be? ‘Oh hold on a minute, ms evil lady of death and destruction, what colour would you say your eyes are? I’m doing a survey.’ It just rang as an important detail. He would come back to it later and piece it together.

Begrudgingly Tony had to admit that Loki was a little bit more than merely aesthetically pleasing. He was just plain attractive. If he had met Loki outside of his attempted invasion, for instance in a bar… he would have probably taken him home.

“Beautiful.” Loki finally breathed out as he finished what he was doing.

“Why thank you, I know I am.”

“My artistry. I’m magnificent.” Of course. They sat there still for a moment caught looking at each other, his jaw jutted as if physically reacting to the tingling sensation of Loki's breath across it. They were close, too close. Just locked in place gazing at one another.

The thing was, he liked it. The way it felt, Loki's look was far too intense but he revelled in it. He could easily just bask in his gaze forever.

He considered, in that moment, how his beard would scratch against Loki's smooth skin if he decided to just close the distance.

Shit. What is wrong with him? It was one thing agreeing to become a champion, another thing to act upon this… thing. Besides, that would just ruin all of Loki’s hard work with his painting, he’s sure Loki must have good taste considering the fact he had really good fashion taste. Unless it was a tailor but surely Loki could dress himself or have influence in fashion choices the way he could magic clothes?

Loki’s fingers were still on his chin, they were strong yet surprisingly smooth. Something he supposed came with being raised in a palace as opposed to spending his days in a workshop. He was feeling somewhat suddenly self-conscious of his calloused hands. Even if it was silly.

Fingers drifted from his chin and rested lightly on his neck. Surprisingly it did not kick in his instincts to freak out, being held by his neck tended to mean bad things and it happened far too often for his liking.

When Loki withdrew his hand he felt emptier, as if when removing his fingers and look Loki had also torn away a part of him. Yet he still felt the phantom feel of Loki’s fingers. He was broken, something must have gone haywire when he had gone through that portal.

* * *

He jangled all the way to some open courtyard where presentations of champions were happening.

He was the only one in a dark cloak, the other trophies were all dressed in pale, mostly white, cloaks to symbolise the purity of the trophy. All except one, him. He was fine with that as he was anything but pure. His cloak was a beetle’s green, almost black, which brought all the attention to him. Including Thor’s, Tony briefly considered feeling embarrassed before deciding no.

He felt that he should not enjoy this as much as he was.  
When the cloaks were signalled to drop, drop it he did. Thor openly gawped at him.

“Oh no, I am but a war trophy to this man who has used his strength and skill, mainly strength to capture me. I am defeated. I relinquish my title of Merchant of Death to him.” Tony refrained from taking a bow for his performance. Loki rolled his eyes at him.

“Cut the ham, Anthony.”

“If you wanted an Oscar-winning performance should have chosen an actor.”

“I've seen you on stage, acting to the cameras, you're a far better actor than that performance.”

“Oh, so you want to play that game do you?”


End file.
